Get Into The Groove
by superkatkitty
Summary: Songfic. Georges doesn't know how to waltz, and Robert is willing to help.


Oh

Oh. My. Gosh! I'm back! Sorry if anyone is waiting for my much talked about multi- chapter…It's in the works…Or the wringer, whichever you'd call it. Now, this is another song-fic, but, I'm taking a classic route this time! The song for this story is Madonna's 80's hit "Get into the Groove" even if you hate 80's music; I'm POSITIVE that you will at least like my concept. I've always wanted to do a fic that revolved around dancing. Anyway, without any more banter, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**- Is Chigusa Kawai an eighth grader? No, I didn't think so. Alas, my pre- high school self cannot claim the master piece which is "La Esperanca" as my own.

**DICLAIMER** # 2- Clearly, My name is not Madonna, and clearly, I did not write the lyrics to the song featured in this piece. It belongs solely to its creators.

GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

_And you can dance  
For inspiration  
Come on  
I'm waiting _

Georges made his way to Robert's house. Robert had asked him to come over for a little while. Georges eagerly walked up the ornate driveway, and proceeded to ring the bell of the large manor. Ms. Hannah joyfully greeted Georges at the door, and kindly directed him toward the staircase that led the way to the second level of the manor. He silently climbed the mahogany stairway, and turned toward Robert's room. He was surprised to hear orchestral music playing at loud volume from the other end of the door.

_Get into the groove  
Boy you've got to prove  
Your love to me, yeah  
Get up on your feet, yeah  
Step to the beat  
Boy what will it be _

He knocked gently, and within an instant, he was met with the smiling eyes of his boyfriend. Georges smiled, and offered a quiet hello as he moved into Robert's large room. Robert moved to lower the volume on his stereo, and ushered Georges toward the end of his bed. The two sitting net to each other, Georges felt this would be an appropriate time to ask his burning question.

"Robert, what is up with the classical music and all? You've even moved the furniture around in your room!" The blonde asked in a confused manner. Robert only stood up in front of the confused boy, smirked, and held out his hand.

_Music can be such a revelation  
Dancing around you feel the sweet sensation  
We might be lovers if the rhythm's right  
I hope this feeling never ends tonight_

"May I have this dance?" Robert asked, an air of intensity burning in his blue eyes. Georges blushed mildly, but softly nodded and took grasp of the hand that had been out stretched to him. Slowly, they positioned themselves in the "classic" slow dance position. Robert was about to begin leading, when Georges suddenly tightened his grip on Roberts hands, and looked down in embarrassment.

_Only when I'm dancing can I feel this free  
At night I lock the doors, where no one else can see  
I'm tired of dancing here all by myself  
Tonight I wanna dance with someone else_

Robert noticed the tenseness of his current dancing partner and spoke softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a loving matter. There was a slight moment of silence, and then Georges looked up.

"I…I don't exactly know how to…d…dance." He uttered in a surprisingly low tone. Robert only smiled at the smaller boy's shame. Robert gently re- assumed the position they had previously had, and placed a light kiss on the smaller boy's forehead.

"I'll teach you. It's not that hard once you get the basics down. Just follow what I do, okay?" Georges nodded mildly, and then they were off.

_Gonna get to know you in a special way  
This doesn't happen to me every day  
Don't try to hide it love wears no disguise  
I see the fire burning in your eyes_

Robert started slowly, moving around the room. For the first few minutes, Georges had a difficult time keeping in pace with the rhythm, glancing at their feet every so often. Even so, not much longer after those shacky first minutes, an hour had passed. Georges was now confidently following the basic steps of the waltz, Robert guiding him. The older boy himself had been impressed with the improvement of his steps in such a short amount of time.

_Live out your fantasy here with me  
Just let the music set you free  
Touch my body, and move in time  
Now I know you're mine_

Even more time passed, and Georges was more confident than ever. His grace and agility in his movements was clearly evident. Neither boy had realized how long they had been inside the large room, dancing as if time was passing them by without notice. Hannah had come up to bring the two something to eat a little earlier, but they hadn't noticed. She quietly stood at the door, peering in slightly. A smile made its way across her face as she continued to watch the two float around the room.

Author's notes- Wow…I ACTUALLY used the ENTIRE SONG for a songfic! Personally, right now, I feel as though I kind of effortlessly threw this fic onto paper, but I think it's cute. I've always liked waltzing, but I never thought to put it into a story until now. Anyway, I'd positively adore it if you reviewed my story! They inspire me to continue! I might even have some more fics up later, so keep your fingers crossed. Until next time! (Listens to all the things she said)


End file.
